


hey, lover

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kris has to accept his responsibilities as a man, even the ones that include Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, lover

It really _really_  should not have been like this. Not now and not ever. Oh Sehun is barely turning eighteen in three months and what does Kris do? Break the law on so many different levels and in the end, all he has to show for it is a massive headache and memory loss. Not that he forgets much anyways because most of it all comes crashing back down the next morning when he wakes up to see Sehun staring at him affectionately. It isn’t something unusual for the younger to do, he’s always had a strong gaze and it magnifies whenever he decides to turn someone or something into his newfound object of absolute interest. Kris being the object of interest in this case. He chafes under the gaze and though his eyes are blurry and his mind a mess, he smiles back at Sehun because it’s Sehun and he’s like a fluffy kitty sometimes that you just smile at without even thinking about it.

“Hey, lover.” He says a little too casually and Kris furrows his brow in a really funny way and thinks ‘huh?’ because what the shit is this kid saying?

Sehun can tell Kris seems confused and he chuckles, it still sounds childish and that’s something Kris has always liked about Sehun, the fact that he still seems so much like a child even though he’s going to be eighteen in a few months.

“You don’t remember what happened last night, do you?” Sehun asks, that eye crinkle still in place as he smiles.

“Except for getting shit-faced, no.” Kris answers honestly and closes his eyes again. He’s tired still and all he knows right now is that he’s in a pretty damn comfy bed and it smells like warm vanilla and that’s a really nice smell right now.

To explain things in the most simple of ways ever, Sehun threads his fingers into the blond locks of Kris’s hair before leaning down and locking their lips together. Sleep is still too evident in Kris, at least until ten seconds pass and Sehun is still glued to kissing him. He shoves the younger off as he realizes that not only is he in a bed, he’s naked in a bed with Sehun. To Sehun, his face is absolutely comical, wide eyes and jaw dropped, shell shocked at his own realization.

“Now do you remember?” Sehun asks? And hell yes Kris remembers.

He remembers going for drinks with Tao and Luhan. Remembers getting a little too drunk and then remembers Tao dropping him off without much care. (“You’re a grown ass man, don’t be making me carry you around like I’m your slave or something.”) Kris also remembers the more regrettable things he did that night. Kissing Sehun and taking advantage of him and possibly some other embarrassing things that happened which he isn’t really inclined on remembering right now.

“Oh my God,” Kris breathes out, feeling like he’s just been told that his childhood pet Squeakers has been run over by his father’s BMW.

Sehun’s licking his lips in that way he does, sucking them in and smiling devilishly, Kris thinks that he might want to punch him or call to have him deported. Either way it involves him not having to think about what transpired last night.

“We tell no one about this,” Kris finally mumbles out after covering every inch of his body with sheets and rolling to face away from Sehun.

He expects the younger to oblige, to nod and declare that only the two of them will know and that the whole episode was quite embarrassing and silly. Except the expression on Sehun’s face drops to a dark one and his eyes hang low but seriously as he clearly says, “no.”

Now Kris really wasn’t expecting that. Usually Sehun can be bratty, but he’s quite obedient in serious times and listens well when needed. He’s good at reading scenes and understanding the flow of a conversation so why isn’t he understanding this one? Kris has to pull the sheets down just a little but so he can peek at Sehun’s tousled chocolate colored hair before furrowing his brow deeper.

“Sehun, we cannot, for the love of God, tell people we slept together.”

“Why not? I mean, I’m sure half of China knows last night because I can get pretty vocal when I want to and-”

“Sehun. Just. No. Okay?” Kris rubs his temples as he speaks because the thought of Sehun moaningandscreamingandbegging suddenly come to mind and it’s just too early for all of this.

Sehun simply pouts - he pouts. Who even pouts at a time like this? Clearly he’s upset with Kris’s decision (it’s Kris’s, not his) and he folds his arms across his chest pointedly, “I’m not going to lie, hyung.”

Kris cringes because Sehun’s being unconditionally cute right now and that just mixes more bad things into his system. He isn’t supposed to think Sehun looks cute right now, not when they’re both naked and weird feelings are being thrown around the room like it’s the most casual thing ever. Sehun gets out of bed and Kris covers his own eyes to protect what little innocence left he can protect of Sehun’s, except the younger rolls his eyes and yells out, “it happened!” as he makes his way to the restroom.

—-

Kris pretends for the next few weeks that it didn’t happen, which of course, Sehun continues to say it did.

“How old are you again?” He asks over dinner one night, poking his fork in Kris’s direction, “A real man would own up to it and take responsibility.”

“Real men do not sleep with other men,” Kris implies, striking Sehun’s fork with his own.

“Exactly, I’m a man too though. So by all means it happened and that’s that.”

“Okay, what you just said doesn’t even make sense. And you’re not a man, you’re a fucking kid.”

Sehun’s eyes twinkle just the slightest at that, “Oh, pervert Kris Wu… Doing naughty things with children.”

And Kris chokes on his noodles and starts coughing to save his life because Oh Sehun is such a little shit. Doesn’t he understand how serious this situation is? That Kris slept with a minor while under the influence and that he promptly took advantage of the younger who now wants him to take responsibility? And just how the fuck is he supposed to do that? By turning himself in? No way in fucking hell, Kris is too handsome for jail.

“Look, can we just pretend nothing happened?” Kris asks, practically begging.

Sehun frowns, “No, hyung. That’s just wrong, we’re roommates-”

“Exactly! We’re roommates. Roommates don’t do those things, Sehun. They don’t. Especially male ones. It was a mistake and we need to forget about it.”

The frown on Sehun’s face only deepens when Kris is done talking. He stands from the table without finishing his dinner and leaves to his bedroom.

—-

Kris likes to think that this is normal. That they’ve done it a million times before and heck, he even does this with Tao, but right now he can’t exactly help the fact that there’s heat crawling up his cheeks. They’re watching a movie right now and Sehun’s head is nice and situated on Kris’s lap. Kris is sitting at the end of their couch while Sehun’s head is in his lap, the rest of his body being laid out flat on the couch. It’s nothing weird or unusual that Kris’s lap would become the perfect pillow while Sehun’s complete focus is on the film that Kris can’t seem to really process right now.

Sehun’s finger finds it’s way to Kris’s knee and he starts drawing circles and stars with it while the elder revels in the small blissful feeling he gets each time Sehun draws out a tip of a star. It’s pleasantly nice, Kris thinks, so he sighs and bring his fingers to dig into Sehun’s hair, feeling soft tufts of chocolate brown hair slip between his fingers.

—-

Sehun must think he’s really funny or something, but Kris is not laughing.

The Korean male gets pushed out of the bed, only to fall roughly onto the floor.

“Ow! What the,” Sehun groans when he finds himself not on the bed anymore.

“Sehun, for the last time, go sleep in your own bed. This isn’t funny.”

“Well, as lovers, I really think it’s healthy for our relationship if we sleep in the same bed.”

Kris is rubbing his temples again because he just really cannot with this kid.

“Once again, for the last time, we are not lovers. Not. Lovers. Only roommates.”

The frown on Sehun’s face returns as he stands up and tries to wiggle his way back into bed with Kris. “Afraid you’ll get tempted again and start-”

“Sehun. Stop it. I’m serious, no more jokes.”

He wants to protest. To tell Kris that he isn’t joking. Instead he sighs and wanders off to his bedroom.

—-

A year ago, Kris had just lost Luhan as his roommate. The older of the two had just gotten back together with his Korean boyfriend and Kris was left with a too large apartment and a too expensive rent. Tao had said “I’d rather be caught dead naked and in a pool of my own urine than to have to live with you.” Which to say was very hurtful, but Kris understood. Tao had standards and Kris didn’t really fit into too many of them, especially since Tao had a stick up his ass almost all the time anyways and Kris only pushed his limits further.

That’s how he got to meet Sehun though. The barely seventeen boy whose parents were very well acquainted with Tao’s.

“He’s planning on finishing high school in China and then continuing on with college. Not must be very popular in South Korea. Anyways, his parents are looking for place that he can stay at and well, don’t you need a roommate still?”

“Well, yes, but no. I don’t want to room with a high schooler, much less one who can barely speak Mandarin. It’ll be too troublesome, let him stay with you.”

“I can’t, Yixing would bitch too much about it.”

Yixing was Tao’s roommate who may or may not be completely in love with Tao. Kris wasn’t too sure on the details.

“It feels like you’re trying to dump him on me, though.”

“You’ll like him, ge. His parents can pay his half of the rent, they just don’t want him living alone.”

“Have you ever met him before?”

“A few times.”

And so Kris thought about it and then the next day rent was due and he was able to push it back a bit by flirting with the landlady who thought Kris was a hunk. He ended up requesting the aid of Sehun’s parent’s funding as soon as he could.

His first impression of Sehun was actually something of a different story.

—-

“So… Look,” Tao says when he sees Kris a while later. It’s been about two and a half months since Sehun started calling Kris his lover.

“What?” Kris asks. They’re sitting together at the usual coffee house they go to.

“I know you’re concerned with Sehun and all, but honestly man. Do you like him or not?”

Kris doesn’t really expect the question and he’s still a little ticked that Tao and Luhan and Luhan’s boyfriend and Yixing and almost everyone Kris is friends with knows he and Sehun did the nasty. “What do you mean if I like him or not?”

“Look man, if you don’t like him then I’m telling you now, kick him out.”

“What? Are you telling me to just kick out your best friend?” Kris knows Tao can say some pretty harsh things but this is just a different level because Tao loves Sehun and dotes on him like no tomorrow.

“I’m serious. Kick him out. Let him know that you aren’t interested. I’m getting tired of hearing you complain and he isn’t exactly joyful to be around either. You two are seriously getting on my nerves.”

“Tao, I can’t just kick him out, okay? Where the hell will he go to? He isn’t exactly legal and he doesn’t know many people here either.”

“How ignorant can you get? He’s been living here for a goddamn year, I’m pretty sure he’s got friends to stay at. Hell, Yixing’d probably be happy to take him too now. If you aren’t going to commit to him, then you need to let him know.”

“I’ve told him-”

“You know that’s not going to work. He can be so fucking stubborn sometimes.”

Tao gulps down his iced tea and looks Kris straight in the eye, “You’re basically leading him on at this point. He thinks he has a chance with you because you’re keeping him around. I’m saying this as a friend to both of you; send Sehun packing if you don’t see yourself ever considering any of what’s happened to be real.”

Kris is actually both appalled and amazed at Tao’s view on all this. He knows it shouldn’t be this hard, that if it was literally anyone else (even Tao or Luhan) then he’d immediately draw the line. But this is Sehun, the cute little fluffy kitty that buys Kris donuts and tells him his drawings are really good and dances to girl group songs and blows air into his ears when he’s distracted. The same Sehun that follows Luhan around like a puppy and likes hugging Tao and even kissed Yixing. The Sehun that is not only adored by Kris, but by everyone and Kris doesn’t know if he can really hurt Sehun like that because it’s Sehun.

—-

“You know, I’m turning eighteen next week.”

Kris looks up and sees Sehun standing over him, a bowl of cereal in his hands and his eyes looking all devoid of life as usual. Kris hasn’t really gotten around to figuring out his own feelings and he knows he loves Sehun, he really does and a huge part of him kind of wishes that Sehun loved him in the exact same sense as well, except the younger never really dawns on that topic. Lately it’s just been the topic of whether or not Kris plans to do something to Sehun. Usually some sexual innuendo, but Sehun isn’t for playful talk right now.

“Well, that’s interesting…” Kris doesn’t want to ask Sehun what he wants for his birthday because he already knows what he’s gonna say already.

“Yup. Pretty big birthday if I do say so myself.” Sehun chews loudly on his cereal.

“Right,” Kris says, “I remember turning eighteen too and-”

“Just stop.” Sehun interrupts.

This is probably the biggest first in personality change that Kris has witnessed from the younger. Sehun is not one to interrupt his elders - ever. Especially Kris whom he probably respects the most here in China. It’s a surprise really, what with the dead serious annoyed facial expression that Sehun dornes and how his tone is just low and angry. Kris knows something is up, that something has been up since God knows when and now Sehun is finally drawing his own line on the matter.

“For fuck’s sake, Kris (when did Sehun become sassy enough to not add the ‘hyung’?). Stop being such a little pussy. This isn’t the guy I fell for three years ago. Shit, this isn’t the guy I started living with a year ago.”

Kris is beyond confused because Sehun is speaking nonsense about three years ago? Three years ago, Kris didn’t even know Oh Sehun was alive - he barely knew Tao was. He furrows his brow like he always does when he’s confused while Sehun puts his bowl of cereal down and jumps onto Kris’s lap, straddling the elder. Before Kris can even think of what to do, Sehun is kissing him again. The beating in his chest grows from fast paced beats to skips and Kris can feel it getting really hot in his skin, only he knows the AC is turned on right now. Sehun feels soft on his lap and against his lips, just as fluffy as Kris has always liked about the younger. Suddenly he remembers that this is all still quite wrong in some ways and he breaks the kiss.

“Stop running away,” Sehun growls when they aren’t kissing anymore.

“I’m not,” Kris honestly confesses, because he really isn’t this time, “You’re still a minor.”

Sehun laughs at this because it really is just too funny, “Please, you and I have done so much more than this.”

“I was drunk,”

“So-”

“Exactly, I was drunk. My judgement was impaired, and Sehun if this is really what you want then I want to do it right. The  _right_  way, with my judgement being intact and you being of age.”

He cocks his head to the side, “What are you trying to say right now?”

“I’m saying this is wrong. But for different reasons. I mean… I would like to try this and see where it goes.”

Sehun still looks a little confused, but the smile on his lips is genuine and Kris takes that as the okay.

They start kissing a little more and somehow in a tangle of limbs, end up on the floor completely out of breath. Sehun wants more but Kris has to stop him.

“This isn’t fun you know. I mean, I’ve waited forever for you to accept this and you’re still going to make wait?” Sehun pouts and honestly, why does he keep pouting?

Kris wants to remind him that they won’t have to wait much longer what with Sehun’s birthday coming up next week but he’s suddenly reminded of a different time, “Hey, wait. Earlier you mentioned three years? What was that about?”

“Oh,” Sehun colors and then looks away for a moment, “I guess you obviously don’t remember, but we’ve met before.”

“We have?” Kris asks because he doesn’t ever remember Sehun.

“It was three years ago, I went to China with my parents to visit Tao’s family and you were there too. I think you and Tao were just headed out or something, but you didn’t really notice me at the time. I sort of… Was interested in you. I remember asking Tao a million questions about you then just slowly falling for you that way…”

Sehun buries his face in his shoulder from embarrassment and Kris wants to cuddle the fuck out of him right now, but he tries to remember the time, but it doesn’t ever really process. He does remember people always going to Tao’s parent’s house, but then again, he’s never payed much attention to those times in the past. Kris can feel the perpetual embarrassment from Sehun and so he lightly runs feather like fingers into his hair and takes in the scent of a vanilla scented Sehun.

“I’m sorry I didn’t remember,” he apologizes and Sehun turns to face him.

“It’s okay, because I’ve got you now. It’s the real reason I wanted to move to China. I guess years of me pleading with my parents finally worked,” Sehun chuckles and he looks like a cute little kid right now and Kris just really has the world’s biggest soft spot for him.

“I’ve really made you wait, haven’t I?”

“Yes, yes you have.”

Kris pulls Sehun into his arms for that cuddle session now and he whispers into the younger’s ears, “You’ll be a legal adult next week though, so the wait isn’t much longer.”

There’s a sly wink from Kris and Sehun shyly smiles at that.

—-

It’s almost three in the morning when Sehun and Kris fall asleep after spending most of the night talking and being wrapped in each other. Tao gets a text just before Sehun zones out into sleep.

Tao doesn’t really like being disturbed, especially at such a late hour, but the text he receives makes him laugh and he mumbles casually to himself, “About mother fucking time.”

From: Sehuna

kris is holding me. i can die happy now zizi. your plan is wonderful. goodnight!

The ravenette chuckles as he reads it a few more times because holy shit, who would have thought that getting Kris drunk enough to sleep with an underaged Sehun would have been the push he needed to make his real move? Only Tao.

“What are you doing?” Yixing mumbles as he tightens his embrace on Taos’ waist. His voice is still laced with sleep and Tao thinks that it’s when he sounds the cutest.

“Nothing, just going back to sleep,” he replies before kissing Yixing on the forehead and leaning into his touch.

Somewhere across town, Sehun is doing the same with Kris.


End file.
